My Brother and the Queen
by iamberlagak
Summary: Jenny Humphrey walks down the path to become the new Queen in Constance and she faced the story between her brother, Dan Humphrey and the entitled Queen herself, Blair Jenny's POV on AU
1. Jenny Humphrey

Jenny Humphrey's POV

I started out in Constance with my eyes glimmering to the shine that is everything in the Upper East Side. The glamorous styles, the detailed etiquette, the extremely valuable connections to bright designers and fashions, definitely the polar opposite of my home, Brooklyn. Sure my dad really didn't quite suit the 'poor definition' with his guitar collection that could probably save a family or two nor does the loft goes under a 'cheap house' landmark, but Brooklyn isn't quite the merge of an Upper East Side. Upper East Side sparkles. The sparkle was ignited early on when I see Blair Waldorf wearing those new Gucci bag and Serena Van Der Woodsen sporting a limited edition of an Armani jacket. Both of them were the star of Constance and I can't keep my eyes off them. I had to commute by bus every morning but somehow being a part of those sparkle was worth it.

My brother, Dan seemed to disagree as he scoffed when my dad offered to pay for his tuition to start in St. Jude's School for Boys.

"Come on dad, look at me, I'm not suited for uniforms," he said that and ran off to 'find himself'. His words. The last time I heard of him he was in Indonesia trying this coffee that went through a type of cat or some sort.

"You're brother is quite the charmer, he said he'll be back by the end of this week if the natives in Australia doesn't kill him by tomorrow, and this postcard is dated 2 months ago," my dad, Rufus Humphrey said as he read Dan's postcard. "I swear to God I will kill him myself when he comes right through that door."

I smiled. He won't. Dan is the Golden Child who excelled at everything he does. He was a good student and unlike me who had my parents pay for my tuition, Dan actually got a lot of scholarship opportunities and I bet St. Jude's would offer him one too if he applied. I went in Constance with so many prejudice because I am from Brooklyn and if I wasn't in Blair's circle (or she calls us her minions), I would be friendless (not that I have any friends, real ones) and lonely. Dan, I thought if he enrolled, St. Judes would butcher him for being from Brooklyn but he wouldn't budge even a bit. He likes Brooklyn and fair enough, he would bring his Brooklyn charm into the Upper East Side.

I'm not kidding, this actually happens but we'll get to that later.

First is to tell you guys how I managed to make Blair Waldorf my number one enemy.

So it happens that in St. Jude's there is this really hot guy named Nate Archibald, who is exactly a prince figure in the Upper East Side. He is dreamy and it would be a notorious lie if I didn't have a crush on him. I totally do. But he's taken, by Blair. I envy Blair but sometimes I don't understand why he even liked her. She was mean and manipulative. She was so sweet to him but she's the one who puts me under a yogurt in my freshman year. I thought it was her strong pursuit to be a great woman but in reality, I don't think he gets that at all and I know this through one conversation, or like the only conversation I have with Nate.

"Hey," I was shocked when I see Nate around Blair's room while I was running on errands.

"Oh hey," he said. I know he didn't exactly know my name. "Jenny, right?" But he does and I swear my heart was swirling with happy sighs.

"Yeah," I smiled as I set the heavy package on Blair's table. I see the Cabbage Patch Kid, weird, the only person in the world who has the same thing was Dan. "Were you looking for Blair?"

"Yes, actually she said she'd be here before the mask ball thing start but um…" he looked around. Obviously Blair is not there.

"She's in the library," I told him.

"Why? Exams is like 2 months away," Nate said.

"Well," how could he not know? "Blair likes to prepare rather earlier than expected." They've been going out for 2 years, he should know. "I mean I respect that most about her, she might me a bitch at times but her driving force is actually amazing." I was honest, Blair was a rich daddy's little girl, she should be out there partying and spending a thrift of money, but she had set eyes on goals and education, she wants to be her own woman standing on her own two feet.

Nate laughed and I looked at him. "Well, that's good I mean, yeah Blair is all that, just…" I had the feeling he wasn't as dedicated as Blair. "I gotta go."

It went from why Nate wanted Blair to why Blair wanted Nate.

I was confused but it wasn't my business so I took the package that Blair instructed me to bring and puts it into her wardrobe, or should I say another dimension of high fashion clothing. I was in awe as it dazzled even more sparkle. I know I shouldn't but I walked around and had to feel all these fabrics. It reminded me of Dan whining that I took too much space for clothes. He should have seen Blair's, he would freak.

My phone rang and I see Blair's name on it. Shoot I'm late. And then I left without even reminding myself ever that Blair Waldorf has plaid in her closet. Not to mention it seemed very familiar.

The masked party was great and as a sophomore it was an honor to even walk around this party. And I was there with Hazel to stop her from oogling the new kid from downtown.

"He's not Blair's standards," I said to her.

"I know, but look at him. He's cute I mean I know the only fortune his father makes is from Dr. Pepper but who cares about this whole social hierarchy thing?" Hazel kept looking at the new kid dreamily.

"Blair cared and if you don't want to be banished, you need to keep up with her standards," I said.

"Whatever, Little J you're from Brooklyn," Hazel said and I just stared at her. "Sorry I slip my words sometimes."

I looked around and saw the disgusting Chuck Bass lingering his eyes on me. I had refused him a couple of times before which was nuts according to Hazel but it is how I got into Blair's circle. Blair respected me for not going into the Bass Hole and she was willing to overlook my Brooklyn roots just because I had resumed Chuck Bass into nothing. Of course he is awfully handsome and perhaps very much likely the rumors that he is extremely good in the kitchen was… delightful to hear but it doesn't change the fact that he is disgusting.

I walked away clearly rolling my eyes at him. He can't get me. But one person that does was Nate Archibald.

It was quick and it was sudden that I froze under his touch. He had spun me and kissed me, right in the middle of the party. He whispered then, "I have wanted to do that for so long, Serena." I was wearing a mask and I have blonde hair. Of course this is happening. A dreamy guy just kissed me and he called me Serena.

"Um…" was all I could say and he suddenly realized I wasn't Serena. Then I see the silence in everyone and I see Blair standing there, looking mysterious beneath her mask. She was gritting her teeth but she remained calm. She walked right at me and smiled.

"Go home Little J," she said and I knew I was dead. It wasn't my fault but I was dead. I am going to be banished.

I went home, sighing. Even entertained the idea of going to the local high school. I knew this was it, I was bound to be going off Constance. I arrived home, sleep deprived and I see Hazel and Penelope right in front of my door.

"Seriously Little J, you could do much better than this when you get off of here," Hazel said and Penelope just smiled. "Oh we came with our car and we decided maybe you should do the walk home somber before we give you our ultimatum."

"You want me to leave the Upper East Side forever?" I sighed. Penelope shook her head.

"No. We want you to stay. J, you're the only one who had penetrated the Queen, by kissing her king on his throne. And that alone, makes you a sufficient contender for the spot," Penelope said.

"And really, Blair is good on the throne but we kind of hate her," Hazel said. "I want to be able to date whoever I like without her permission."

"Why me?"

"You kissed Nate, you would be having followers after this," Penelope explained like that was a legitimate reason. "Do you even know why she took you as a minion in the first place? I was there through the casting. And truthfully Hazel only got in because her dad is a member of a Yale faculty. You'd think this ditz would even pass the interview?"

"Excuse me?" Hazel looked at Penelope.

"Shut it Hazel," Penelope said. "You think she'd want you for your background J? No."

'Well why she took me as a minion then?" I was curious.

"She knew of your potential in the social hierarchy, and it's obvious that the good contenders stays by her side, but Blair have emotions too so she'd kick you off the curb if you mess with her and I'd say, if you want to stay in Constance after that incident, go against her."

"I don't want to go against Blair," I really don't. Blair is a scary opponent, a bitch.

"Do you want to stay in Constance?" Hazel asked.

"I do…" I really do. I don't want to miss all the sparkle.

"Then make Blair Waldorf your number one enemy," Penelope said and that is how I turned Blair into my number one enemy.

But oddly enough, I don't think she sees me as one. I came to school Monday and I realized I have a cult of girls following me like they were following Blair before. They say I was the new contender for the Queen's spot and I could see that even the teacher's respected me more. But Blair, she passed me by like I was nothing, like I wasn't even alive. She didn't care about it and she was turning better for someone who has had their boyfriend kissing another girl. Turns out Nate was sorry and begged for her forgiveness. Who wouldn't forgive Nate?

Well, for one I wouldn't. Even if I have made Blair my number one enemy, I still seem to mind that when Nate kissed me, he had meant that for Serena, Blair's best friend.

I was exhausted more than ever when I entered the loft Thursday night and I remembered dad will not be home to cook dinner. I sighed because that means I would have to cook dinner myself and exhaust myself even further. But I walked in and I smelled spaghetti and meatball, and only one person makes such thing with a brisk of oregano.

"Dan?" I called and there he was, my big brother, a bit tanned by his expeditions to search for himself and a charming smile on his face.

"Hey, Jen," he waved and I ran over to him to hug him. I could feel him toning up from the scrawny kid back then. I was too happy to see my big brother and I missed him so much. "Woah, hey kiddo I have to feed you so mind the sauce."

"I can't believe it you're back! How many months has it been…"

"About 8 months, 2 weeks and a day, with 2 and half hours away for the second day," he smiled at me. "So how's school?"

"How's school?" I was laughing because I know what he thinks of Constance. He hated it. "What do you mean how's school, you're the one packing your things to do soul searching around the world."

"I did and it was stupid," he said like it was a fact.

"No it wasn't," I know his sarcasm everywhere and I knew I was right when he grinned.

"Okay, it was the best 8 months ever alright and not having mom and dad lecturing over how good grades is getting me everywhere feels kind of good. Feels liberating actually," he helped me with a serve of his spaghetti. "But it turns out that to enter Yale I have to finish high school first so I had to come back."

"Wow so you're enrolling in St. Jude's?" I asked.

"Not quite," Dan said. He pulled a document for his messenger bag and showed to me what seemed like a formula for home schooling. "I just need dad to sign this and I am off to take my Proficiency Exam and then an entrance exam to Yale."

"You can do that? You don't even go to school for 2 semesters," I said.

"I'm a genius Jen, I can do whatever I want," he ruffled my hair. I smiled, he is a genius, he is the smart boy everyone kept saying he was.

"Dan, if you're so smart why don't you just beat everyone to it?" I asked him. He looked at me. "I mean I think if everyone sees that, you'd be in Yale in no time."

He looked down and smiled. "You want to hear a story I invented?" he said. I smiled nodding, I loved his storied. "Okay, here goes, uh…" he had two of his index fingers playing on his nose bridge until they turned to move left and right in front of his eyes. "This is a story about a boy who had windshield wipers on his eyes. The only person in the world with windshield wipers on his eyes. And one day it started to rain, and rain, rain and rain. And nobody can see anything but the boy and so the boy had to see everything for everyone. He gets tired of seeing so much so he went home and stuck his head in the oven and they melted off down and then…" Slowly Dan's index fingers stuck under his chin. "And then they became chin swords. And then someone asked him to open a can. And then soon everyone was asking him to open cans and he had to go around opening cans for everyone, he got really tired of that. And then he went home and stuck his head in the freezer, and broke them off, he put it in his pocket, and he went to school."

I looked at him and I could only smile. Only Dan could write such a weird and odd story into a meaningful one.

"Do you still have the swords in your pocket?" I asked.

"I brought it everywhere I go," he smiled. I realized that even if Dan is smart, he hated it when someone pointed that out to him. It felt like he needed to be the smart one for everyone that he got sick of it. He got sick of being Humphrey's golden boy. He was opted to Dartmouth at first but he changes to Harvard then Yale because it didn't really matter which ivy league accepted him. But after awhile he seemed stolen by the idea of Yale.

"I think you should get proper education," was what my dad said and Dan rolled his eyes. "I know you think I was just a washed up rockstar…"

"Lincoln Hawk was a one hit wonder dad," Dan said.

"Okay, stop referencing the past," dad said and I just giggled by the side. "I'll sign it only if you spare me the sudden 'I'm going to Afrika' stint until you get to the school you chose."

"Deal," Dan said. "And don't worry, I got Yale."

I smiled as Dan took the papers and almost skipped to his room. I didn't mind having my brother around the house. If anything I missed his company. The fact that he's going to be around only about a year and then leaving for New Haven kind of tears me a bit. But Ivy League was his dream, I would never take that from him.

"I wish he was more like you," I heard my dad saying to me. "I mean you go to regular school and you make friends…"

"Dan has friends," I said.

"One. And Vanessa is in love with him so that barely counts," my dad sighed. "Where is she anyways?"

"Um, last time I heard she's in Saint Monica and the way Dan broke her heart by leaving, I don't think she's coming back very soon," I said remembering how heartbroken Vanessa was when she found out from me that Dan left to God knows where.

"Well, that kid had always been a heartbreaker," my dad said. "What are you up to nowadays?"

Destroying a Queen. "Nothing, just same old same old school."

"Any boyfriends I should run over?" he asked.

Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass? "Nope."

"Listen Jenny, I know Constance is a bit.. classy than where we live in but that is just their perspective of living in a different boroughs okay so if you can't handle it…"

"Dad, I'm a sophomore now, I think I handled it pretty well," I said, not really sure if I was lying or not.

"Okay. That's wonderful," he held my shoulder. "At least you're normal here. Adventure kid in there, he might have the brains but seriously he needs to reach some limit in getting on my nerves."

I smiled. Dad would love Dan no matter what.

Next morning, I had Dan walking me to school and as much as I hate the brother walks sister to school thing when I was younger, this was good. We talked a lot and he was very animated that I realized that he was happy, happier than he was back then. We arrived at the met steps and there was Penelope and Hazel waiting for me. Dan bids his goodbye and left.

"You're late," Hazel said.

"I'm on time," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ahem," I heard Penelope clearing her throat. "Who was that?"

"Who's who?" I was confused.

"The one who walked you here," Hazel completed.

"Oh, that's my brother, Dan. He's been away about 8 months to God knows where and he just came back like…"

"Why didn't you tell me your brother is like a hottie," Penelope cuts my line. "I mean I've seen your dad, he's okay and I'm pretty sure his bad boy Lincoln Hawk image was fine, but that older brother Humphrey, man that is work of angel."

"Okay, it's my brother we're talking about and…"

"Is he going to St Jude's?" Hazel asked.

"No, he's home schooling and…"

"Self smarty, very much in and the fact that he had no record of Upper East Side corruptive minds but linked to little J here…" Penelope smiled. "Jack pot!"

"Hey I saw him first!" Hazel said.

"You had your eyes on Tommy so shut it," Penelope said.

"Okay, hold up! What's with this aggressive thing towards my brother?" I was really irritated.

"J, when you become Queen, everything that you have, name, brother, accessories will be the jewels of the Upper East Side. Everyone wants what you have and since your brother is actually not bad looking, it's a plus to have him as an escort," Penelope smiled.

"Okay, one. Don't touch my brother," it's disgusting to even think of Penelope with Dan. "And two, I don't want to be Queen. I'm scared of Blair as I already am and going against her seems like the wrong idea now."

"Don't chicken out J," Hazel pulled my hand. "I really like Tommy and Blair's standard is such a pain in the ass right now. She only knows her world and she doesn't care of us minions. I want to be able to see Tommy freely without having Blair's minions follow me with yogurt in their hands ready."

"You see, pity Hazel all you want but I'm not that sorry. I hate Blair and want her down, and sadly I think only you can do it." With her words it does feel like I would win.

But oddly enough how I'd end up winning was not because I had the power but we'll get to that later.

I walked to school with Dan again and I was hoping that Penelope won't be there. Her stare on Dan disgusted me. But worse came for better when it was Serena who stood on the Met steps. Serena was perfectly neutral on the debacle and I loved her new shoes. She's nicer and perfectly glowing every time she talks and I'm pretty sure her shine would get to Dan. I wouldn't mind Serena as my sister in law. After all, Dan did have a crush on her during the seventh grade when we were accidentally invited to her party.

"Jenny," she walked up to us. She looked behind me and somehow her smile lifted a bit. "Hi." I know that smile. That was Serena's flirtatious smile.

"Hey," Dan said. That was weird, he was just… saying hi. He had a crush on Serena all through middle school and now he just watched her like she's… not Serena.

"Um Jenny," Serena signaled.

"Oh, um. This is Dan, my brother," who is somehow acting fine around her. "Dan, this is Serena. She goes to Constance.

"Please to meet you, Dan," Serena was definitely flirting. Everything about Dan right now was her taste. Kind of a rebel, doing everything as he pleases, smart but definitely dangerous instead of nerdy. But Dan is looking at Serena like she's a regular blonde he met on the street. It's Serena!

"Please to meet you too," he smiled.

Then it happened. He met Blair.

"Good I found you," Blair circled her arm around Serena and scrunched her nose when she saw me. "Oh I didn't realize you were around J. It explains the pork and cheese smell."

"Hi Blair," looks like the Brooklyn card is on again and I appreciated when Serena gave Blair a dirty look.

"Just so you know we also ate like waste food they give to the homeless mold people around town," Dan suddenly cuts in. I eyed him, what was he thinking?

"I'm sorry you are?" Blair eyed him.

"Humphrey," Dan eyed her back. And long story short, they were enemies. They didn't like each other one bit and it's bad for me since I was forced to be on war with Blair. Having a brother who she loathes will make me die on stakes.

"Why do you have to make Blair hate you so much?" I whined through dinner. Dad perked up.

"Who's Blair?" dad asked. As I was about to explain, Dan cuts in.

"Blair Waldorf. Who is basically everything I hated about the Upper East Side, distilled into one 95 pound doe eyed, bon mot tossing, label whoring package of girly evil," Dan said as he ate his spaghetti. When you think he's done, he's not. "I'm barely exaggerating when I tell you Medusa wants her withering glare back.

"No one's that bad," dad laughed.

"She is," Dan said. "And I don't get why you're so submissive around her?"

"I'm not submissive," just the fact that I'm scared of Queen B. "Plus it's fine. I'm handling it." Not at all.

"Okay, that's enough," Dan said. "Dad, scratch that home school thing. I'm enrolling in St. Jude's."

"What?!" I said and see my dad smiling.

"Really," dad was happy.

"Wait Dan! You can't just decide to enroll in St. Jude's because you think I'm incapable of taking care of myself!" that is just great, really. He's gone for almost a year and came back to decide that he's being an older brother? Ridiculous!

"Yes he can and I am just one call away to enroll him," dad was excited as he went to set a call.

"Dan, please."

"Come on Jen. You let some bitch trample all over you today and really, that is not okay. That is not handling it," Dan sad as he drinks his juice.

"And really what are you going to do? Come by my rescue every time Blair decides to play the insult game." I wished he had done that more now.

"I was thinking a little more of messing with her mind. I think it went well today," Dan said. He was kind of right. His words definitely slapped Blair into silence for once.

"_Well looks like the other Humphrey who is not really relevant or anything is around Manhattan being…" Blair looks at Serena who glared at her. "Perhaps your new charity case?"_

"_That is splendid. I would love a dollar or two," Dan laughed. "But by your action I can see that you have spent too many nights alone to even notice such charity cases." He hit that very spot that makes Blair vulnerable._

"Only you are crazy enough to mess with Blair," I decided that the hell with Penelope and Hazel. I need my life back into normal and messing with Blair or having my brother messing with her will be a huge problem.

But Penelope is very persistent.

"You are not chickening out, J," she said slowly and I had to pull her from her trance as he watched my brother serving us tea. "I've heard what happened last night on Gossip Girl and Dan Humphrey, you may be a hero."

"What's Gossip Girl?" Dan said.

"It's a site where all Manhattan's gossips are released," Hazel drinks her tea. "Wow this is good. What did you put in here?"

"It's a sachet tea," Dan said. "So this person knew everything about everyone and post details on them?"

"Well, it doesn't work that way, but she has sources around Manhattan," Penelope explained.

"Such as?" Dan wondered.

"Us," Penelope said like it was a fact. "The people around that knew about the latest gossips, we turn them into Gossip Girl's site and boom she released it."

"So what you're saying is that rather than someone who knew everything, she's just a tool to release rumors," Dan was confused, it was all over his face.

"No. Gossip Girl is a person, a genius who controls Upper East Side. I mean she had thrown Serena off her throne once and well basically puts her on the map again but that just shows she controls the information. She's like a God or something," Penelope smiled, clearly trying to get Dan's attention.

"I think she's just a tool," Dan said as he walked into his room. But not before he said this. "Hey Jen, can you fix up my tie for tomorrow before school, I suck at it."

"Okay," I said and I can see Hazel and Penelope's eyes on me. "What?"

"He's going to St. Jude's?" Penelope was ecstatic. "This is great, he's the only guy who can make Blair speechless and he's your brother and my potential boyfriend, we have got Blair in the bag!" They squealed in happiness and all I can think was the horror on Blair's face once she found out.

"I heard Hum Dum Humphrey is enrolling," Blair sat next to me, and was surprisingly calm when she heard the news. No horror face whatsoever.

"Yeah," I said, not really knowing what to say about that. "Listen Blair about yesterday…"

"This is good. Tell your brother he's enrolling into hell," Blair stood up and left. Wait is she enjoying this?

Then one thing became another and suddenly it wasn't a Blair Waldorf vs Jenny Humphrey, it was Blair Waldorf vs Dan Humphrey. At least that is how I see it after I knew of the truth, the games they played. Others regularly see it as Serena taking interest in Dan and somehow Dan became a hot commodity despite of him being a boy from Brooklyn. Dan is no slowpoke in one night stands and he became a sudden star in St Jude's when he 'tap one in Serena and be done with it'. Yes, my brother had sex with Serena in a one night stand and made her beg for more.

Two people in St Jude's didn't like Dan, and that is Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass. Nate hates it that Serena was begging for more and Chuck hates it that the playboy title went to someone from Brooklyn.

But Dan wasn't enjoying any of it one bit. I can see him actually straightening his eyes on me and all those sleeping with girls, those were the exact girls that had thrown yogurt on my hair and the ones that were teasing me too much that it made me wanted to wail and cry. He slept with them, manipulated them with sonnets and dreamy words that made them forget that I was supposed to be their trash can. Though he wasn't that guy, he was doing this for my sake and I feel sorry for him. Dan was a guy who is passionate about love and now he's enrolling in a school he hates and manipulates people just to save me. I wanted him to stop but these are his words every time I said so.

"Come on Jen, it's not that bad," like cocaine it drench him but also it's kind of fascinating. That was what Upper East Side was to him, he knew that which is why he decided he should be off from it. That was Dan's plan but I ruined it just because it felt a tiny bit of great that I can rule the school.

Which is why I went to Blair Waldorf, the devil herself.

"I don't get it, you're perfectly safe now from being a Brooklyn Germ with Humphrey all over the Upper East Side which is disgusting even as rumors and you wanted him to stop?" Blair said.

"I don't want him to torture himself," I said, she'll never understand.

"I think he's rather fascinated by it," Blair laughed.

"Please Blair, only you can control Constance. If those girls stop throwing fits at me Dan would stop. He's doing this because of me and I don't want him to suffer anymore," I was on the verge of begging now.

"I'm actually disappointed J," Blair stood up and she looked down on me. "I thought you were something else but I see that one man down in sorrow you chose to raise the white flag. As I thought, you're never a Queen material, nor are you someone who is at the same level as your brother is."

"Wait what? What do you mean?" I stood up, confused.

"You see Dan in such a low state of mind and you think it's over for him. Well, maybe you don't know him that well. I hate to say this but he is much more than what everyone expect of him, what you expect of him," Blair left and let me wonder what the hell was that? Did she just gave him a complement?

I went home and there was Dan, being the old Brooklyn boy again by playing video games and wearing shirts and boxers. "Hey Jen." He smiled at me and quickly resolves into his game. It made me think, the Dan Humphrey that was drenched with all Upper East Side, that was what I see at school but then I see him right now, like really see him without the penetrated sorry I had for him, and he looked… Fine. He's back in Brooklyn and he's fine.

"Um, Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Those… girls in Constance, they…" what am I saying?

"What's with them?" Dan said.

"Um, nothing," it's stupid. "It's stupid." Since when do I say my thoughts out loud.

I see him pausing his game and looking at me. "What's wrong?"

Then I see my brother, the same Dan that has always been with me for the past years and he did not disappear even if he enrolled into hell just like Blair had said.

"Nothing, just that… I talked to Blair today and…"

"She didn't tell you about the deal did she?" Dan asked and I was confused.

"Deal? What deal?" and then I saw the horror on his face. "Dan, what deal?"

"Shit! I should have just shut up!" Dan stood up from the couch. "Jen, you need to brace yourself."

"What did you do?" he actually kept something from me?

"Well, I went in St Jude's not knowing what to do with your situation really and I see those girls bullying you and I resort into manipulating and sleeping around. You know the drill," Dan said and he was not even looking at me. "But that was all sorted out but one. Blair."

"Well, obviously she would never even stand the idea of you," I said and I see him quiet. "Wait, you didn't…"

"I may have…"

"Dan!" I didn't know what to say, but my brother just admitted he slept with the devil! "Who are you?!"

"Look, I was flirting and doing my own moves around her and nothing worked. Next thing I knew was that she watches Nenette in Film Forum," Dan said and I wasn't connecting. "It's a documentary about Orang Utans and I met her there, and somehow, I see another side of her, and she's not that bad. Next thing I know we were out discussing art and films, I felt really good around her. And…"

"And?" what was he saying. No way, he couldn't be…

"Now we are kind of seeing each other ."

"Excuse me?" Dan Humphrey seeing Blair Waldorf is news that doesn't make sense in any alternate universe. "She's with Nate."

"She broke up with Nate like a month ago," Dan said and he sees me confused. "Well, unofficially if you would like to make it an Upper East Side news worthy."

"Wait, she broke up with Nate and is now with you but she refused to make it official just to safe face?" so that was the deal. Blair is just messing with him, that I know of.

"Not really but…"

"Dan, stop siding with her! She's manipulating you! That is the evil bitch she is!" I can't believe this she had Dan! She had my older brother under her fingers. It is on! Blair Waldorf is going down.

And I started using Gossip Girl, something I regret ever doing.

First I posted to Gossip Girl that when Nate kissed me, he actually thought I was Serena and then, Serena was no longer Blair's best friend. Serena was banished but somehow she still decided to keep Nate around, that should have tell Dan to run away from Blair, but he's still the hopeless puppy around her.

Then I revealed about Blair's eating disorder, how she was bulimic. It made Dan stay around her pent house 4 times a week. The other 3 days was in our loft and it disgusted me. One night I actually see Blair Waldorf in my brother's plaid, only in my brother's plaid. She was looking for water.

"Thinking about vomiting water?" I was mean but I need to be mean. She's the devil so I should be mean to the devil. The Catholic Church would be proud of me.

"Watch yourself J," Blair said. "Dan doesn't know you were out there to destroy me and if he finds out, you'll lose him for good."

"Not until he finds out what a terrible bitch you are," he'll find out for sure. Blair looked back at me and smirked.

"I think he knew that already. Question is, do you even know him?" Blair left for Dan's room and I wanted to strangle her. Of course I know my own brother.

I have my ultimate weapon and this is for Blair who is not being extra careful around our house. It was a week before thanksgiving and then the blast came in. Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey's rendezvous in our Brooklyn loft. Everyone finally sees that Blair is manipulating whore. Everyone except Dan.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you send all those post to Gossip Girl?" Dan was furious. He should be thanking me

"I did."

"Are you insane, you could have ruined Blair's life!" I can't believe him, he's still on her side. What happens to saving me?

"Her life?! Dan don't you get it! She didn't want to tell anyone about your relationship because she's embarrassed that you're from Brooklyn! She banished her best friend but not the boyfriend? She was selfish enough to play you around until Nate wants her back! She's even…"

"Listen to you," Dan cuts in and he looked at me, tired and disappointed. "She didn't decide that our relationship to be kept a secret, I did." Wait, he's joking right. "I was the one who asked her to keep it a secret because really, I think I'm falling for her and this relationship, this thing we have, I want it to be ours and nothing about it to be told by Gossip Girl, nothing to be shared to the Upper East Side or Brooklyn just so people can compare us. I want her and I even think I love her that maybe those things outside didn't matter, what we show people didn't matter. I made a deal with her, as long as we keep this a secret, I remain being the Brooklyn player while she remained to be the Queen. When she knew Serena had caught Nate's attention, she knew about it well past before the freshman year, but Serena felt so guilty she decided to transfer school, be sabbatical for awhile but of course you rather believe the rumor that Blair had banished her. The past month I was with her, those girls almost harassed you again but Blair puts a stop to it and I didn't have anything to do with it. She knew what I was doing to save you and you know me, those things almost killed my soul and she decided that to save me she had to save you, her biggest enemy. And now you just do whatever you please to throw her down, I…. I don't know you anymore."

Then it hits me, what Blair had said awhile back.

"_I don't get it, you're perfectly safe now from being a Brooklyn Germ with Humphrey all over the Upper East Side which is disgusting even as rumors and you wanted him to stop?" Blair said._

The point was to save me, she saved me.

"_I don't want him to torture himself," I said, she'll never understand._

"_I think he's rather fascinated by it," Blair laughed._

Because they were already in a relationship by then. And if I was looking, he was happy. I missed that.

"_Please Blair, only you can control Constance. If those girls stop throwing fits at me Dan would stop. He's doing this because of me and I don't want him to suffer anymore," I was on the verge of begging now._

She had done that. She made a deal with him, she held him up, she makes him hers and she's all his.

"_I'm actually disappointed J," Blair stood up and she looked down on me. "I thought you were something else but I see that one man down in sorrow you chose to raise the white flag. As I thought, you're never a Queen material, nor are you someone who is at the same level as your brother is."_

"_Wait what? What do you mean?" I stood up, confused._

"_You see Dan in such a low state of mind and you think it's over for him. Well, maybe you don't know him that well," Blair left and let me wonder what the hell was that?_

That was Blair trying to tell me to talk to Dan, my brother. Instead, I went all Mean Girl and did the thing that he hates the most. Gossip Girl. Dan hated the idea of manipulating girls as much as he hated Gossip Girl and now I am the one who threw him under the bus and I am the one using the site he loathed the most to destroy the girl he loved.

I disappoint him and he had lost all his trust on me. Which was why Blair had said, if I continued, I will lose him.

On that day, I gained the crown because Queen Blair was dethroned. But I was not happy. Dan was still around but he won't even look at me. I was the new Queen and I lost my brother to the former Queen.

But Blair was nice, or even mischievous I suppose. She came one day while Dan was out and gave me a road out.

"Dan still loves you no matter what," she said to me and I just shake my head. "No really he still does."

"But he doesn't trust me Blair, he hates this Queen thing and he hates this manipulative…"

"He's dating me, I'm pretty sure he's okay with all that," Blair said like that is a fact. Well, it does makes sense. "Look the point is that he's a bit emotional that you didn't talk to him like always and I think there is the factor that he was gone for almost a year. Just talk to him, he told me that Humphrey's tradition is talking and believe me I think it's bullshit but I guess it could work if you talk to him."

"Just talk," will it work?

"Just talk."

And so I somehow took Blair's advice and talked to Dan. Somehow it worked I mean whenever it's about Blair Dan was extra careful on the subject but it was all fine. Dan ended up getting Yale with Blair and they were off to New Haven together. I was still curious on how it all happened and on my last day in New York before I head to London for fashion school, I asked Blair.

"How did you guy's end up together?" I asked. "I mean you were with Nate, a prince and when you first meet Dan, well, it's all insult."

Blair laughed a bit. "Yeah, when I first meet Humphrey I wasn't exactly head over heels. I mean he's Hum Dum Humphrey and I suppose I feel much more superior than him."

"What happened?"

"What happened is that we got to know each other, at first it was all of 'I like Peonies and you smell like deodorant' thing, we kept thinking about our differences. Then he was on a mission to save you and he was begging to get in my pants. It was good that we had our differences first because that changed everything," Blair smiled. "He had to change his game with me and with that we kind of get to know each other afterwards and I thought, he's not that bad. We had more things common than I ever had with Nate and even if Nate was a prince, he wasn't my prince. I wanted to be a princess before so that Nate could be my prince but somehow with Dan, I just needed to be me, a strong willed woman who sometimes stings with her words. " I definitely agree. "But the best thing is I don't have to be someone with him, I can be anyone with him."

Dan had told me again and again how he hated that everyone expected something from him when he wanted to live normally and I realized I had the done the same to him. I expected him to hate the Upper East Side because he lived very differently and I expected him to hate someone like Blair. But he said it before, he wanted to change that perception and I thought I understood him well. I didn't. Blair did, she sees him for who he is, for the boy he is, for the man he's becoming and that is why he sticks with her. They held each other's hands on their path to be someone they wanted to be.

Then I realized Dan's charm wasn't the ones that got him to sleep with half of Constance or the ones that made him the player from Brooklyn, his charm was the one to change Blair Waldorf into something much more than a Queen in Constance. And I wonder, if maybe that was what Blair meant that Dan would always be much more than anyone expected.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm working more on 'Assassinating Bartholomew Bass' but I think it's taking a bit of time. But I hope you enjoyed this One Shot from Jenny's POV. And yes I stole the story of the boy with windshield wipers on his eyes and chin swords from Penn Badgley's Greetings From Tim Buckley movie. It was such an awesome scene that I had to write it down. Everybody go watch that movie!**


	2. Blair Waldorf

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and I couldn't sleep. The fact that Nate was sleeping soundly beside me somehow irked my feelings a bit. How can he sleep so well when everything in the Upper East Side is going down in hell. That little scoundrel Jenny Humphrey was taking my spot right after Nate somehow kissed her in the party last week. I thought of banishing her but then again, she was from Brooklyn, there was no need to banish her, she's on her own anyway without my circle. Though suddenly Penelope and Hazel decided to be all drastic and charged Jenny to be the new Queen.

No way in hell.

I stood up, deciding to come down and search for something to eat. It was stressful for me and I needed to do something to keep the stress down. It's hard enough that Little J does have the good points to be a Queen but I am still around, there is no way in hell she is going to get the throne. Girls are already downing yogurt on her so it should be fine. Should it?

I ate the whole leftover and left for the toilet in the service area. Nate can't know. Nobody can know. I kneeled in front of the toilet and pushed my finger into my throat. It felt like a best friend, it felt like an enemy. But I didn't care. I needed this.

I am bulimic.

The next day I see the girls come and go scared of me. Then I see Jenny Humphrey walking with a stranger. Serena talked to her. I can't believe Serena is always so nice to everyone, but she's not that smart anyway. I put up my strong fence and I could see fear as she sees me, good.

"Good I found you," I circled my arm around Serena and made a disgusted face when I see Jenny. "Oh I didn't realize you were around J. It explains the pork and cheese smell."

"Hi Blair," looks like the Brooklyn card is on again and I ignored Serena when she gave me a dirty look.

"Just so you know we also ate like waste food they give to the homeless mold people around town," I looked beside Jenny, the stranger spoke. The floppy hair on him and his dark eyes, or rather judgmental eyes looked at me.

"I'm sorry you are?" I eyed him.

"Humphrey," he eyed me. I didn't like him, not one bit. Not his eyes that judges me through the core. I couldn't remember much but it was spits of insults to a person I have just met.

"Well looks like the other Humphrey who is not really relevant or anything is around Manhattan being…" I looked at Serena. "Perhaps your new charity case?"

"That is splendid. I would love a dollar or two," Dan laughed. "But by your action I can see that you have spent too many nights alone to even notice such charity cases." He hit the target. That's it, he's dead.

Which is why I decided to do my research on him. Daniel Randolph Humphrey (who the hell names their children Randolph?), he actually went to middle school with us and was actually ranked first in school. He stopped going to the Upper East Side school in junior year at whatever public school they have in Brooklyn and was gone for about 8 months. Now he's back and was homeschooling until his proficiency and SAT's. He's opted to go for Yale. Excuse me?!

I hate to admit it but Dan was a pretty smart and educated guy, most definitely the type St Jude's would rank as an Ivy League meat. It was interesting that he went to travel before going for school, I mean if I wasn't in concern about people's interest in the Waldorf family, I would ran off too.

What the hell?! I am not a Brooklyn scoundrel! Wake up Blair!

The next thing I know Dan Humphrey was enrolling in St Jude's. As if wanting to challenge me. I accept. After all, he's looking right at the death trap. He'll go down for sure.

"I heard Hum Dum Humphrey is enrolling," I sat next to Jenny and she was already displeased about it.

"Yeah," she stuttered a bit. "Listen Blair about yesterday…"

"This is good. Tell your brother he's enrolling into hell," I was definitely enjoying this. Dan Humphrey is going down.

I stayed the way it is where the girls break Jenny into pieces. I need the boy Humphrey to show his skills. And in the mean time, I stayed beside Nate, planning our next getaway and hopefully a magical night with him, finally losing it him. That didn't happen.

Next thing I know the girls stopped feeding little J the treatment she should have gotten. They were… passing by her.

"What the hell?" I asked Kati who was smiling a little bit too much. I thought were dethroning someone who doesn't deserve to even be running for the throne."

"Yes, but Blair, Dan is just dreamy!" Kati smiled.

"Excuse me?" what was she talking about?

"Yesterday, I was at this party and he came to me, and next thing I knew, we were making out and oh my God the sex is…" stop, I don't need to hear how good Dan Humphrey is in bed. "Good God Blair, if I pick on Jenny, Dan would stop and truthfully, I don't want him to stop."

And then majority of Constance's girls were under Dan's spell, even Serena but little do they know, Dan knew how to play the game and rejected Serena, which made her wants him more. Evil. I stared at Dan who was sitting beside his sister eating lunch. What is so handsome about him? Of course his cheekbones is really sharp and his built is not that bad, but point is he's from Brooklyn. What is in Brooklyn that could be any charm?

Then his target came, the ultimate one, me. It should be hard because I would refuse everything. I already have a prince, why would I want a pauper.

"Yes Humphrey?" I looked up through my sunglasses as he looked down at me at the Met Steps.

"We need to talk," he sat beside me and I looked at him. "Come on Blair, let's spare the deal here. I know you want me."

"Ugh, ew," I looked at him, pushing my sunglasses up. "What makes you think I want some Brooklyn dirt?"

"Because I know someone who turned down Serena Van Der Woodsen turns you on," he smiled and I looked at him. He was actually right, when I heard he turned Serena down, I was almost ecstatic that someone did. But he's just a jerk now. Damn he did his research.

"You're still from Brooklyn," I said as if it was a fact.

"It's just another borough across the bridge," his fingers tapped onto my knees. "And really, I can promise Nate doesn't have to know."

"The thing is I already have Nate, why do I need you?" I was annoyed, very annoyed.

"You don't need me. Need is only the phrase for people to commit in a relationship, while want, is somehow an urge to be with someone. And you, dear Waldorf, you want me," he smiled and I rolled my eyes. He has a way with words. I stood up and he had the courage to pull me by my hand. I ignored how warm his touch was. "Take your time, Waldorf."

"Screw you Humphrey," I took off and I decided to hate him forever. He's an asshole. I ignored the tingling feeling I have on my arm where he touched me.

I decided that Saturday was the day I went to the Film Forum to watch a French documentary on Nennete, an Orang Utan that I have seen in Paris. I invited Nate but he didn't bothered about a movie with Subtitles so he passed. I didn't think much as I went alone and it irks me a whole lot that Dan Humphrey was there standing in line.

"What are you doing here?" oh this guy really knows no boundaries. "Are you stalking me now?"

He looked surprised when he noticed me and he just chuckled. "It's my day off Waldorf, give me a break."

Then fate has it that he sat two rows in beside me and I had to peek over. He was concentrating fully and honestly, I knew no one who would even know who Nennete is. Not in this town anyway. His eyes caught mine as he looks sideways and I looked up front. I wasn't looking at him, no.

Suddenly he discarded the two seats between us and sat beside me.

"Incredible, isn't she?" he suddenly started and I was confirming this as another type of his flirting. Damn it why does it feel so genuine?

"Yes," she might as well go with it and slam him with sarcasm afterwards.

"I always wanted to meet her," Dan said and I just stared at him. "She seems like something you just appreciate just by looking."

It was exactly how I feel and I have no idea if he's playing with me or not. "I thought so too." And our discussion ended there, while we continued watching the documentary.

The next day, I see him again, quietly reading his Hemingway book in Central Park. I wanted to say, 'Pretentious much' but that plaid is actually doing him a good service today. I see a blonde walking over to him and she was a Constance girl. She was obviously flirting and it dawns to me that I was glad when he pushed her away.

"Is it still your day off? From being a playboy maniac from Brooklyn?" I asked. He looked up, surprised to see me but he smiled.

"Yeah, I take my day off pretty seriously, today is pretty blue," he smirked. "I'm heading over to watch Monsieur Hulot's Holiday after this, to cheer myself up."

"Oh, I do enjoy myself some Tati," I don't know why but suddenly I was inviting myself to go to a movie with him. I had to recover. "Though I suppose if you're trying to improve your mood that by coming with you would defeat the purpose." I looked at him and he just smiled.

"It is pretty funny, even you couldn't ruin that much comedy," he stood up and I just glared at him.

We ended up watching the movie and drank coffee from the street afterwards (it actually tastes good), bantering about the movie. I realized that day, if I could have such similarities with a Brooklyn guy who I won't admit as friend ever, why does it feel I have zero similarities with Nate. It felt like I had no connection except that I was an Upper East Side and he was an Upper East Side and we basically knew each other since little. It wasn't enough anymore, love is not just the same borough.

I walked around with Dan quite a lot and since he kept showing me peaks of Brooklyn, we were out of Gossip Girl radar, thank God. I don't need people started seeing me as easy like the other girls. I was not happy with Dan at school, sleeping around with the girls though but I get it, it was a way to prevent those girls from touching Jenny. Slowly, I ordered the girls to stop toying with Jenny, just because this jealousy is overwhelming.

We went for the Degaz Exhibition in MoMA and left pretty late at night. He swore that it was just a girl in Tutus but I see how he admired the art of Degaz while we were there. Since we promised that if he attended Degaz I would attend Joseph Beuys exhibition with him in Chelsea.

"You are such a boy," I said as we stopped in front of my building and somehow it was pretty odd how no one caught us yet. It was weird, I wanted to be caught so he would do something about it. He's the guy, he should do something first.

"You are such a girl," he retorted and smiled. I adore his smile. "You promised Blair and I would wear my fabulous toe shoes just for you." I laughed and looked at him. He did has his own charms and I get it why people were attracted to him.

"Well, goodnight," it stopped just like other nights but somehow, finally, he made today a lot different. A beginning. He pulled my hand and I was twirling flushed into his body as he captured my lips with his. It was warm, sweet and slow. A mere peck as he pulled just to look at me, afraid of my reaction. Since I didn't pull away he leaned in again and I welcomed him. I like kissing him, I love kissing him. His arms snaked around my waist and I held my arms around his neck so he would be closer. Somehow he was not close enough. He lets go and looked at me again, forehead on forehead. I breathed, "Finally, Dan."

He smiled. "I liked it when you say my name." And it became my favorite thing to say around him.

I broke up with Nate almost immediately and he understood that really, we weren't compatible. Nate was a sweetheart, always is, and he accepted that I found someone else. I wanted to tell the world about it but Dan insisted that he didn't like this Gossip Girl thing. "I know it will spread false rumors about us and I admit, even if I know which one is faux and which is true, I still don't like our lives to be threatened by Gossip Girl."

So we ended up seeing each other, not incognito because really we were holding hands everywhere but we were off Gossip Girl so everytime people recognized us, they said there was no way since no one posted it in Gossip Girl. Somehow, the tale between an Upper East Side girl and a Brooklyn boy was too much to fathom that no one believes it.

Even Jenny didn't notice. She came to me one day and asked me to stop his ways around girls. He did stop, when we were official, or rather way before then. Is Jenny really superficial about herself that she didn't notice Dan was fresh from slutty girls now?

"I don't get it, you're perfectly safe now from being a Brooklyn Germ with Humphrey all over the Upper East Side which is disgusting even as rumors and you wanted him to stop?" I had to play along. If anyone should tell her it is her brother. I don't want to ruin things between them.

"I don't want him to torture himself," she said and I almost laughed. We had the most fun around town.

"I think he's rather fascinated by it," I just laughed.

"Please Blair, only you can control Constance. If those girls stop throwing fits at me Dan would stop. He's doing this because of me and I don't want him to suffer anymore," I wanted to tell her that it did stop but that is Dan's side of the story. He said he would explain it to Jenny.

"I'm actually disappointed J," I told her. "I thought you were something else but I see that one man down in sorrow you chose to raise the white flag. As I thought, you're never a Queen material, nor are you someone who is at the same level as your brother is." Truthfully, a Queen always look at the people beneath. I always say that tights is not pants because boys would look at their bums and started toying with the disgusting stories around it. But dear little J here only thinks the world is around her that she didn't realize Dan was doing fine. She's kind of like Serena in a way.

"Wait what? What do you mean?" she stood up, confused.

"You see Dan in such a low state of mind and you think it's over for him. Well, maybe you don't know him that well. I hate to say this but he is much more than what everyone expect of him, what you expect of him," I said too much, I need to leave.

I meet Dan again that night as he suddenly stands in my foyer. "Hey," I gave him a kiss and he held my waist firmly. "What?"

"I told Jenny a somewhat truth, that we're seeing each other," Dan said and he looked at me. "She seemed disgusted by the idea."

"Dan, we are at war," I reminded him. "But don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll end up liking me anyway. She liked me before."

"Yeah," he looked down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked straight in his eyes.

"I don't know but I left when she started in Constance, and I don't know, it just feels like she's different from before," Dan held my hand. "Like she's turning into someone else."

"Someone too Upper East Side," I offered. It had to come.

"No, you're too Upper East Side," he laughed a bit. I don't know what to take of that statement. "Jenny she's just…holding onto nothing and kept holding it."

I realized that Jenny was the same person I was when I decided to conquer the Upper East Side, a shallow girl who thinks the world was hers. It wasn't a typical Upper East Side or Brooklyn, it was the typical trait of a girl who wanted to be inside this world. I am not Serena so I had to fight for my place. The title Queen B, it was nothing really. I was nothing.

"Hey Dan," I called him and he looked at him. "What do you like about me?"

He smiled. "Well, we basically like the same stuff…"

"No, not that. Me. Blair. What is it that you see?" I was hoping an answer that could calm me right now.

"Well, Blair um, that girl is fiercely strong, independent, outspoken, beautiful, capable of anything and no man or title should be able to take that away from her. You're too Upper East Side for me, but I still want you. When that happened, I realized maybe being too Upper East Side isn't that bad," he smiled. That made it and I had to kiss him. He was too sweet, too good, and I won't let some sympathy over my head let him go.

Turns out I lost my virginity to him that very night, and it was special it made me fell truly in love with Dan.

"I love you." "I love you too." Whoever said which, both of us meant it.

Then things broke that when Nate kissed Jenny, he actually thought it was Serena. If I was still with Nate, that could have hurt me, but I was seeing Dan now, and somehow, I never see his eyes wander to Serena or any other girls. Well sometimes he looks at a sexy girl's bosom or legs but his love was just for me. I was calm and the news didn't shock me whatsoever. I knew that way before, I knew Nate has his eyes on Serena. That should hurt but it didn't anymore. Serena though takes it personally and confessed that she slept with Nate when he was still with me. That hurt but Serena was broken, so broken at the time that I didn't feel anything but sad for her. She was bright and shiny, she shouldn't be broken. Serena seeks peace and she left for sabbatical. I promised to visit her when I have time.

Things turns worst when my bulimia disorder were posted in Gossip Girl. I was afraid, so afraid that I will lose Dan since he knew about my disgusting habit. Who wants to be with a girl that forces her finger down her throat. I see Dan walking up into my bedroom and I fear he would stomp right out of my room minutes after. But he didn't, he just kneeled in front of me and cupped my cheeks.

"Tell me things, Blair," he said softly and I broke down and cry. I told him about my disorder, how it started and how things kept through. He promise he wasn't going anywhere. He held my hand tight everywhere we go and I kept crossing the bridge to his house even more since he said maybe it's best to be in a new place. Brooklyn was fine and somehow, I started to like Brooklyn.

Jenny seems to hate me though and I can see her eyes on me whenever I roam around their loft. I ignored her because it is simply the fact that if I do something, it would make Dan choose between us and I didn't want that. Dan does not need to choose between us.

But things got into turn when a photo of us in Dan's room, clearly in a position where a couple is making out got blasted through Gossip Girl. Everyone was shocked and I was only scared of one thing. The only way this could go into Gossip Girl was Jenny and I know how heartbroken Dan must be feeling. Their relationship was not great afterwards and he even ignored her at times. I hated to him this way because he loved his sister, even if he said he didn't know her anymore. Jenny is still his sister and I needed to fix this.

"Dan still loves you no matter what," I said, she doesn't seem to believe me. "No really he still does."

"But he doesn't trust me Blair, he hates this Queen thing and he hates this manipulative…"

"He's dating me, I'm pretty sure he's okay with all that," that was totally a fact. Dan sees me schemes and he just laughs at it. "Look the point is that he's a bit emotional that you didn't talk to him like always and I think there is the factor that he was gone for almost a year. Just talk to him, he told me that Humphrey's tradition is talking and believe me I think it's bullshit but I guess it could work if you talk to him."

"Just talk," I hope it will work.

"Just talk."

They did talk. Even if it didn't make them go back to the things that were, it did mend their relationship. I noticed how Dan was extra careful talking about me around Jenny and I appreciate that he's trying to protect me, but sometimes he's being super sensitive about. It took about a year after that and a month before Yale for him to fully forgive Jenny.

Talking about Yale, we had our biggest fight, biggest latte, biggest unnecessary PDA, biggest heart to heart talk and biggest moments of him dropping down on one knee proposing on our graduation day for my hand in marriage.

I said yes right away.

I met Jenny again months after when she prepared for continuing fashion school in London.

"How did you guy's end up together?" she asked. "I mean you were with Nate, a prince and when you first meet Dan, well, it's all insult."

I could only laugh. "Yeah, when I first meet Humphrey I wasn't exactly head over heels. I mean he's Hum Dum Humphrey and I suppose I feel much more superior than him."

"What happened?"

"What happened is that we got to know each other, at first it was all of 'I like Peonies and you smell like deodorant' thing, we kept thinking about our differences. Then he was on a mission to save you and he was begging to get in my pants. It was good that we had our differences first because that changed everything," I smiled. "He had to change his game with me and with that we kind of get to know each other afterwards and I thought, he's not that bad. We had more things common than I ever had with Nate and even if Nate was a prince, he wasn't my prince. I wanted to be a princess before so that Nate could be my prince but somehow with Dan, I just needed to be me, a strong willed woman who sometimes stings with her words. But the best thing is I don't have to be someone with him, I can be anyone with him."

Dan Humphrey's charm had caught an Upper East Side girl.

**The End**


End file.
